


Eve's Night [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fanwork of Fanwork, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Remix, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Eve's Night" by Fangirlishness.</p>
<p>"Remix of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3315893/chapters/7340663">Back to Back Chapter 7 "Night"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/greyathena/pseuds/greyathena">greyathena</a> from Eve's point of view.</p>
<p>She couldn't believe he was <i>in her bed</i>. No, not even in that sense. She wasn't thinking about sex. She was a grown woman, and she was absolutely fine with him lying there an arm's-length away from her. No sexual thoughts at all. He was sleeping, anyway. Waking him up was the last thing she wanted to do right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve's Night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlishness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlishness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eve's Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770857) by [Fangirlishness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlishness/pseuds/Fangirlishness). 



Length: 21:24  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/eve's%20night.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a prize for [tinnny](http://tinnny.livejournal.com) for participating in the Het-Reccers Trope Bingo Challenge. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
